This disclosure relates generally to devices which join a payload to a helicopter, and allow the payload to be easily disconnected. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a cargo hook assembly.
In cargo hook technology, to which the present disclosure relates, devices which are employed for payload releases are typically complex structures that require multiple user inputs to secure and detach the payload. Current designs all employ a load beam with or without a keeper. In terms of payload to weight ratios, cargo hooks are inefficient in comparison to other aircraft release devices, for example personnel parachute releases.
An opportunity exists to significantly reduce the weight of cargo hooks, while maintaining a large payload, using a link-less parachute release concept. The link-less cargo hook requires similar functionality while allowing for automatic engagement. Operative reliability while minimizing complexity of the assembly is a constraint that cannot be compromised in any cargo hook assembly.